


Amend

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The Alternate Ending [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute shit because they're with the shits, Domestic Samerik, Fluff, Intimacy, It's not just the injured spouse that needs to think about recovery here, M/M, Married Life, Recovery, Sam's home from the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: It’s an adjustment for Erik after coming so close to losing the man he loves.





	Amend

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place two months after [Please Don’t Take Your Love Away: REDUX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436708/chapters/33344496). 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine

Erik hurried downstairs after his shower to make sure the food wouldn’t burn. He had to take Sam to a doctor's appointment that afternoon and since those appointments usually took a lot out of both of them Erik decided to get dinner cooked before they headed out. He passed Sam who was sitting at the kitchen table reading get well cards he'd received from concerned friends and fans from all over wishing him well while he was recovering.

“Stop staring at me Sam,” Erik said feeling Sam’s eyes on him as he went in the kitchen to check on the baked chicken and mac and cheese.

“You the one that came down here lookin’ like a whole meal as a married man,” Sam said eyeing Erik in just his bath towel.

Erik shook his head swallowing the smile on his lips. “I’m married to you nigga.”

“Oh you are, aren’t you? What a lovely coincidence, come on over here,” Sam said motioning Erik over.

Erik walked over and Sam tugged on the towel around Erik’s hips with the arm that wasn’t in a cast. Sam bit his bottom lip gently before giving Erik a look he knew all too well after several years together. Erik wasn’t blind, he had picked up on all of the hints Sam had been dropping lately about being in the mood. Before Sam’s accident in the field Erik would have relished in all of the flirting and heavy suggestions his husband was sending his way. He might have even teased Sam a bit before giving him exactly what he wanted and then some. But Erik couldn’t deny he was nervous. He was unsure and scared of hurting Sam while he was still healing.

Yeah Erik had been longing for Sam. Not a day went by where Erik didn’t want him. But as close as Erik came to almost losing Sam he couldn’t put his lust before Sam’s recovery.

“We not doin’ that. I’m not tryin’ to be responsible for breakin’ your hip or something while throwin’ it back on you babe,” Erik said using a joke to cut the seriousness of his rejection as he stepped back from his husband.

Sam swallowed a smile. “What? I got paper skin and glass bones now?”

“Shut up Sam, I’m serious,” Erik pressed with a smile.

“I am too babe. I’ve been home a few days now and....I miss you,” Sam said looking into Erik’s eyes with a bit of the desire he constantly felt while doing the rest of his recovery at home.

Erik thought about their positions being reversed; if he was in Sam's shoes and sighed. “We’ll see what the doctor says today at your appointment,” Erik said softly.

“So my check-up will determine if I get laid tonight?” Sam asked unhappily.

“I said ‘we’ll see’ babe. So…we’ll see,” Erik said heading back up to their room to get dressed to take Sam to his appointment.

 

The ride to the appointment was quiet. Erik wanted to talk but at the same time he was a ball of nerves hoping Sam was on track with his recovery and he would be able to get the cast on his left arm removed. Sam had been concerned about being sidelined for so long but everyone assured him they could pick up the slack while he got better. As far as he knew Barnes was manning the shield since Sam’s accident. He hadn’t heard any complaints besides Barnes insisted on using a gun with the shield.

They sat in the exam room after Sam finished his X-rays and the doctor was making notations of his test results.

“Okay, Sam, looks like you are close but not quite there yet to have the cast removed. I’m sorry but I want to give your bones another couple of weeks to heal before we take it off. Okay?” the doctor said in her firm but gentle tone.

“Yeah, Doc,” Sam said softly a bit bummed out. Sam glanced at Erik then smiled to himself. “With my arm aside how’s my whole body healing?”

“Oh, you’re doing much better and your body looks to be strengthening,” the doctor said confidently.

Sam looked at Erik smirking before he tapped Erik’s thigh. Erik just shook his head done with his husband. The doctor looked at the exchange between them. “But I do not sign off on you going back into the field until your cast comes off and you’ve had a month of physical therapy for that arm and hand,” the doctor clarified.

Erik laughed and nudged Sam as his smile fell.

“Did I miss something?” the doctor asked.

“I’m going to be frank Doc, can I be frank with you?” Sam asked looking at her as he sat forward in his seat.

“I would encourage that,” she said softly.

“Am I well enough to have sex?” Sam asked. “Because he doesn’t think so.”

The doctor nodded and looked at Erik. “You’re worried about him not being fully healed?”

“Yeah,” Erik confirmed not looking the doctor in the eye.

“Understandable. Your husband has been through a traumatic, nearly life threatening ordeal, it’s understandable that you would keep your distance as a precaution. But he’s going to be okay. He’s going to get better every day,” the doctor assured him as Sam held his hand. “Yeah Sam, you’re well enough for physical intimacy.”

“Thank you Doc,” Sam said looking over at Erik.

Erik tried to let the doctor’s words sink in as he looked at his husband’s smiling face. Erik couldn’t stay sullen at Sam being so happy and eventually nodded.

“Thanks Doc,” Erik said softly.

“No problem. Sam, next appointment, I want you back at the end of the month to check on the bones in your arm,” the doctor informed.

“Sure thing,” Sam said getting up.

Erik followed suit and they headed out to the front desk to schedule his next appointment. Out in the hall as they walked, Sam wrapped his arms around Erik’s hips and pulled him close.

“Told you I was okay babe, nothing to worry about,” Sam whispered in Erik’s ear.

“Yeah,” Erik said slinging his arm over Sam’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

 

* * *

“Why won’t you kiss me for real Erik?” Sam asked unsatisfied with the shallow kisses Erik had been giving him since they finished their shower. They were laying in bed with a lamp on, lazily making out but Erik’s attention didn’t seem to be on what they were doing. “Are you still thinking I’m not ready for this despite what the doctor said?”

“There’s more to physical intimacy than just sex Sam.”

“I’m aware….but I need some dick,” Sam bluntly.

Erik chuckled. “Babe, chill right now alright. Let’s ease our way back into it okay? Can we do that?” Erik asked.

Sam sighed to himself and listened to what his husband was saying. “Okay,” Sam said running his hand down Erik’s chest feeling his skin under his palm. “So what does that entail?”

Erik smirked and got up and headed for the kitchen.

“N’Jadaka! Where are you going?” Sam asked as Erik slipped out of their room to go downstairs.

Ten minutes later Erik came back with a bag of chips and a bowl of ice cream.

Sam stared at him. “Really?”

“Yes,” Erik said dropping the chips on the bed near Sam. “When’s the last time we did this huh?”

Sam smirked and shook his head. “Maybe a little bit before we got engaged?”

“It was after we got back from partying with Leon for his bachelor party,” Erik said getting back in bed holding the bowl of ice cream.

“Oh shit! We were fuckin’ drunk that night. Like reeeallly drunk,” Sam said laughing as he grabbed the chips.

“Yes we were and I was smacked too. Damn near ate up everything in the kitchen,” Erik said staring at the comforter thinking about just how high he got that night.

Sam was laughing wholeheartedly now holding his side. “Bucky’s eyes were so red even though he swore he was perfectly fine and wasn’t high. Steve said Bucky slept on his couch for 15 hours after that night and did not move once,” Sam wiped the tears from his eyes and later noticed Erik staring at him. “What?”

“I’m just happy to hear you laughing again. Like really laughing,” Erik said looking into Sam’s eyes, briefly remembering his time at Sam’s bedside in the hospital when he would have given anything to hear Sam’s laughter again.

Sam nodded and touched Erik’s arm before he sat up in bed. “What are we watching?” Sam asked grabbing the remote to turn on their TV and change the subject. “Chopped?”

“Uh, nah, let’s watch a movie,” Erik said not wanting to remember his time in that hospital room while watching Chopped.

Sam turned on a movie and got closer to his husband. He grabbed the spoon from the ice cream bowl and ate some.

“Gimme some,” Erik whispered.

“Yeah?” Sam asked scooping some to feed to Erik.

“Mmm,” Erik said tasting the dessert on his tongue.

He grabbed for the chips while Sam took the bowl and got comfortable with the food between them.

 

An hour later Erik was dozing off rubbing Sam’s thigh that was across his lap as Erik moved to turn into Sam’s chest. Sam looked down at his love and sighed. He touched Erik’s cheek softly and thought maybe he should suggest Erik get in touch with his therapist to talk about the stress the accident had caused him. While Erik had done his best to act like nothing was out of order; Sam could tell something was off.

“I want you to get better too. Right along with me this time,” Sam whispered as Erik’s hand on his thigh stopped moving. “Sweet dreams my love,” Sam said moving to kiss Erik’s cheek gently.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to highlight their non-sexual intimacy in this one. Also Erik noticing little things coming back with Sam. Things he consciously missed while Sam was unconscious; things he remembers never to take for granted anymore, like Sam's laughter, snacking in bed together. Just Sam holding him while he falls asleep because it was the other way around for the longest while Sam was in the hospital. Erik wouldn’t sleep til Sam would close his eyes because he didn’t want to miss a moment of Sam being awake. 
> 
> Okay, I'm done, I'm not finna cry here in these notes. 
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed this!


End file.
